The Knight and the Fowl
by xXSunlight-MoonXx
Summary: Plz R&R. Erin goes to St Bartlebys and ends up entrancing a few hearts along the way. No flames plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story on and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

Erin glanced at her ticket. Compartment T4, that was obviously down at the end. "oh god, I have to walk down the entire train," she thought. Boys goggled as she walked past. One boy actually dropped his trun on his foot as his friend wolf whistled, She sighed. Sometimes it was a burden being this...well...perfect. She reached it. As she paused, she thought "Through those doors will be a boy that will probably faint when I enter but Ignore...iiiiiignore..." She pushed through.

The boy was sitting at his laptop, leaning back on his chair with the sleeves of his blue silk shirt rolled up.

As he looked up, Erin noted his floppy jet black hair and his sapphire eyes. Her own eyes ravelled to the laptop and widen as she saw the Fowl crest. So, she was paired with the infamous Artemis Fowl! Well, well, she would give him a run for his money... literally.

He blinked and stood up. "Hello, I'm Artemis Fowl," he said, holding out a hand.

"Eriin Moore and yes, I know who you are," she replied. He raised his eyebrows. Erin pointed to his laptop. Artemis inclined his head as if to say 'Impressive.'

She sat down. 'That wasn't so bad,' she thought 'He was quite nice.' Very different from the horror her cousin Minerva had told her about. He didn't ogle his eyes out either.

'That's a first.'


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis was sitting in his compartment."A new year and new teachers to break in to my standard." he thought.

Suddenly he heard a rapping noise. Vera Annoying was tapping on the glass again. For 2 years running, she had...well... quite frankly, she had been stalking Artemis. Artemis fervently hoped whoever he was paired with wouldn't drool and blubber on about useless things whenever she was within a 10 mile radius of him, just like Vera.

The door clicked. "Here she comes," thought Artemis and quickly had to stifle a gasp. The girl was, in one word, stunning; everywhere from her tumbling chocolate curls and her emerald eyes to her long legs.

Artemis stood up and introduced himself "Ah," he noted "An intellectual up to my standard."

He glanced at her again. She was studiously reading War & Peace

"I don't think I'm going to like this girl."

* * *

After dinner, Artemis was lying on his bed, contemplating his next deed. "I have to," he mused "Put a buttonhole camera on the Dean's desk."

There was a knock on his door, followed by the entrance of the Deputy Head. "The Dean will see you now but I recommend you put on your blazer!" She snapped.

"Always so polite," muttered Artemis. This would be the perfect chance t plant that camera. he grabbed the adhesive one and sauntered to the Dean's office.

* * *

Artemis felt around under the desk for the perfect spot. Suddenly he froze. There was a lump where he wanted to put it. And then it struck him. Someone before him had planted a camera!

"Blah, blah, blah," droned the Dean "Blah, I saw Erin before you and she needs a blah, blah..."

Artemis reeled mentally. Erin! She had planted the camera.

"I'm starting to like this girl."


	3. Chapter 3

"That just leaves the gym and that janitor's closet near the deserted science corridor," Erin was musing to herself. "Well I only have 2 cameras left."

She changed for bed. As she lay awake, her mind rambled on various things. Artemis popped up a lot with decreasing rarity. he just wasn't like other boys. She preferred him that way though but there was just something about him...

* * *

All clear. The door was slightly ajar. Erin crept along, glad she chose pumps instead of heels. She reached the door and opened it slowly so it didn't creak. She peeped in; Empty. Carefully, she slid her body through the gap and shut the door. The bolt clicked into place. "NO!" She thought.

"These must be the kind of doors you can only open from the outside."

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"Oh no! The janitor! Wait!" She realised.

"Artemis?" she whispered.

"Erin?" The reply came.

"Oh thank God, it's only you."

"What are you doing here?"

"The same could be asked for you."

"Installing a camera."

"Me too."

"Why?"

"So I know...Everything."

"Like what?"

"Well you know the RE teacher..."

"Yes?"

"And out drama teacher..."

"Uh-huh"

"Well, they made out in the store cupboard."

"WHAT?"

"I know!"

"But they are both male."

"Yeah?"

"So they're gay? This is a boy's school!"

"Duh."

"That's disgusting."

"Why?"

"Well...they're gay!"

"And?"

"They KISSED for God's sake! Who knows what they do in each other's quarters?"

"And they're in love!"

"They're MEN."

"So? That will be overcome!"

"How exactly?"

"By true luuurve."

"How?"

"I don't know. I'm not in love!"

"I am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Love, love or just a crush?"

"The latter but it's growing."

"Ah! Really! Umm.. who..um..who?"

"Who is it?"

"Yes."

"I won't tell you."

"Clues?"

"Funny, bubbly, academically excellent and pretty."

"But loads of girls are like that."

"Not for me."

"Is she in our year?"

"Yes."

"Class?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"It's...-"

The door unlocked. The janitor came in and looked around suspiciously. Meanwhile, Erin and Artemis sneaked around him and out the door. While they were walking, Erin asked again but Artemis only shook his head.

* * *

Erin was musing in bed again. "Clever, check, funny, check, pretty, check, could it be her?" It gnawed at Erin's brain. Who was it?


	4. Chapter 4

2 hours in a closet with her, and she had unleashed such a burst of passion within him that he felt quite disorientated. But she had also left questions. What if she didn't lie him? Ever? What if she liked someone else? Could he find someone else? Would she stay single until he devised a plan?

* * *

Great! Vera was stalking him again! Whenever he turned, she followed. And she made it so obvious. He marched past the football pitches.

"Hey Arty, why are you in such a fowl mood?"

The gloating voice of Darren McKnight floated across the pitch. He spared Darren a glance. Darren's features were only arranged that way when he had gained a girlfriend. "I bet I can guess who he picked," thought Artemis. His brain froze as though it had been punctured with an icicle.

When he reached Erin's room, he noted at once the cologne-drenched note and the chocolates. His fears had been confirmed: Darren McKnight had asked out Erin.

"Erin, you can't go out with him!" The words were out of his mouth before he could register them.

"Why not?" Her tone was cold.

"Because... because... I can't tell you why but you just can't!" he said.

She said nothing.

"I know his type. He's just using you," he said.

"Well I enjoy being used!" she snapped.

"He asked you to go up _there _with him, didnt he?"

"Excuse you, you're in my way," She shoved past. He knew where she was going. Tears rolled down his cheeks. From now, she would never be the same. And he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin's POV

Let's see. Down the Science corridor. Through the door. On the stage. Up the ladder. Sound booth.

He was already there, grinning like a cat at the cream. She grinned nervously back. He wasted no time and grabbed her by the hip, drawing her close to him. His mouth was rough on hers, his hands everywhere. They snogged for ages without breath. As they caught up, Darren whispered in her ear

"I've never felt like this before. You're perfect. You are the girl for me. The girl of my dreams. The One."

"Really now?" she whispered back. Never before had someone loved her so much. Loved her so much that she was beginning to also fall in love.

For 3 hours, they carried on like this. Hours turned to days, weeks. Until Artemis's prediction came true. When Darren was sure Erin was besotted with him, he moved to the next step.

It started out as normal. Kissing and whispering sweet nothing. Then Darren's kissing became more lustful and desperate. Erin was a bit alarmed. his hands were everywhere, moving over her body at lightning speed. Erin remembered Artemis's words and his thunderstruck face. Then Darren began to undo her buttons and slip his hands around her bare stomach. Erin pushed away from him.

"What's the matter, darling?" he asked moving closer.

"What sort of girl do you think I am?" she said, horrified. Her angel turned demon.

"A girl looking for a good time. I was obviously wrong," he sneered. Erin was disgusted with herself for falling for him.

"What?" she whispered.

"I thought you were an easy slut, that's what your skirt said anyway."

Every word he said to her felt like a hot whip on her face. She turned away and started walking. He followed her, saying all sorts of things, how she kissed like an unresponsive pillar, leering down at her. Erin couldn't take it. she ran.

Not buttoning her shirt, covering up with a jumper, there she lay on her bedroom floor sobbing. The door opened and Artemis came in. She got up and hugged him. And there they stood, as Erin sobbed on Artemis's neck and shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis's heart broke completely. There he was and she was sobbing on his shoulder. 'I will have to do my brilliant revenge. The one I was saving for Vera.'

* * *

Phrase 1 began. Darren and his friend were behind the science block. Erin walked past. Their eyes met for the briefest moment. Darren made kissing gestures and laughed as she turned away. And for a second, Artemis saw the fleeting look of sadness. That, if anything, fuelled his anger. He reached into his pocket and fondled the button. It felt good, so he pressed. And the stink bomb detonated. As predicted, his friends dispersed and in the moment of confusion , Butler kidnapped Darren.

* * *

It was the typical interrogation scene. Artemis stood over Darren, handcuffed to a chair. Butler was outside. Darren regained conciousness.

"What are you going to do to me?" said Darren as grey eyes met blue.

"Your worst nightmare," replied Artemis.

"What? Kissing that girl... what's her name?... Rosie?" sneered Darren.

"Rachel! Her name was Rachel!" yelled Artemis.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," snickered Darren.

"You're going to wish that never happened," came the reply.

Artemis pressed a black button with a lightning bolt. Darren screamed as 1,000 volts shot through him. H e gasped got air, his platinum blonde hair everywhere.

"See?" said Artemis.

Darren glared. The room went black.

* * *

Erin confronted him. It was evening when Artemis was doing his homework. Erin burst in.

"What did you do with him?" she asked.

"I may have given him a...um... tropical trip," he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"OK OK Butler kidnapped him, I zapped him with 1,000 volts then Butler dropped him in the Amazon with flip flips and a spoon," confessed Artemis.

He looked away, as did Erin. Then their eyes met. Erin giggled shrilly,

"Oh you genius, that was the best thing ever, OMG!"

And she hugged him.

"I hope his crotch gets bitten of by a crocodile," she thought.


End file.
